


Except That He Is

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Inspired by Music, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: In which a cryptic comment from Kei makes everyone wonder what happened over winter break.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished handwriting this months ago and it's taking forever to type because life keeps getting in the way. I hadn't realized that it would be so long when I typed it, so I'm breaking it up into two chapters.

“ _Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. The way-“_  
  
“Do you think he actually knows we can hear him singing or is he just that cut off from reality?”

Kei gave Kageyama a sideways glance, watching the setter stare incredulously at the flame-haired boy a few paces ahead of them. Shoyo was dancing as he walked, a feat that Kei would have thought impossible since he normally got pretty distracted by his music. Yachi was just behind him, nodding her head to Shoyo’s singing, though Kei would have used the word caterwauling instead.

“Like I haven’t heard you humming along to Starset, Tsukki,” Tadashi snickered.

“Humming and attempting to belt out words are two completely different things,” Kei said, reaching into his pocket for his iPod and changing the song.

“Hinata!” Kageyama decided that enough was enough and started shouting at Shoyo.

Shoyo either hadn’t heard Kageyama or he elected to ignore him completely. He flipped open his phone and shuffled through the songs before deciding on another one.

“He’s been awfully weird today,” Kageyama scowled at Shoyo. “Normally he doesn’t listen to music in the mornings.”

“And he isn’t yammering on as much as usual,” Kei noted.

“It’s bad enough that this is the first day back after winter break,” Kageyama said through a poorly stifled yawn.

“What, didn’t have an exciting enough holiday?” Tadashi had to raise his voice to be heard over Shoyo’s singing.

Yachi dropped back a few steps and rejoined the others.

“I really don’t think he can hear you, Kageyama-kun.”

“What a shocker.” Kei slid his hands into his pockets, shivering against a sudden gust of cold wind.

“Did you all have a good break?” Yachi asked as the group came to a stop at an intersection, waiting for the pedestrian light to change.

“Stuck at a family reunion. Totally fun.” Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“Actually, I think Tsukki was the only one who stayed behind,” Tadashi said.

“No, Hinata said his trip with his uncle got canceled,” Kageyama corrected him, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“So he came and crashed the New Year’s party at my house instead,” Kei grimaced.

“You didn’t tell me about that,” Tadashi frowned, staring up at his friend.

“ _I didn’t come for a fight, but I will fight to the end. This might not be your battle, might not turn out okay. You know you-“_

“Hi-na-ta!” Kageyama took off his glove and flung it at Shoyo, hitting him on the back of the head.

Shoyo only turned around and glared at Kageyama before walking across the street. Kageyama scowled, picking up his fallen glove and hurrying to catch up with the others before the light changed again.

“Dumbass.”

“Come on, let’s not ruin our first day back before it even starts.” Yachi tried to calm Kageyama down.

“Did Akiteru-kun try to get Hinata drunk again?” Tadashi asked Kei.

“Oh, he didn’t have to try,” Kei sighed. “He got drunk rather quickly.”

“He’s such a lightweight that I’m sure it didn’t take very much,” Kageyama fiddled with his gloves, picking at a loose string on one of the fingers.

“Nothing happened, right?” Tadashi looked up at Kei, who only hummed in response and gave Tadashi a sort of non-committal shrug. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean?”

“Make of it what you will,” Kei looked away.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Kageyama demanded.

Kei decided that this would be an opportune moment to change the song on his iPod. He shuffled through the songs, eyes focused on the screen, but he hadn’t stopped listening to his friends’ conversation.

“Well, if something happened, clearly he’s not going to tell us.” Kageyama crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Kei as he stepped around a fire hydrant.

“Did he say anything about it to you, Yamaguchi-kun?” Yachi asked.

“This is the first I’m hearing about any of this,” Tadashi responded.

“Because you can’t deny that he’s been flirting with Hinata more than usual lately.” Yachi went on, adjusting the fluffy scarf around her neck. “I think we’re the only ones who would really notice it, but Tsukishima-kun is mean in a different sort of way when it comes to Hinata.”

“And Hinata’s not really trying to hide it, either,” Kageyama added as the group reached the hill leading to the school. “They’re both so oblivious.”

“ _Try to say live. Live and let live. I’m no good, good at lip service except when they’re yours, mi amor-“_

“Except that he is.” Kei’s voice was so quiet it could barely be considered audible, but Tadashi picked up on the sadness behind his friend’s words.

“Say what now?” Kageyama said as he and the others save for Shoyo and Kei stopped short.

“Hmm?” Kei arched an eyebrow, turning back to look at the other three. “What?”

“You can’t get out of explaining that one, Tsukishima,” Kageyama rounded on the taller boy as the sound of the first bell echoed throughout the school grounds.

“Oh my, looks like we’ll be late if we don’t hurry up,” Kei was certainly not going to explain himself. He quickened his step to catch up with Shoyo before he reached up to the latter’s headphones and pulled them down around his neck 

“Gah!” Shoyo squawked in protest, spinning around to glare at Kei. “What the hell, Tsukishima?”

“I should think that you’d be the last one complaining when you’ve been making us want to piercing our eardrums the who way here.” Kei poked Shoyo’s forehead.

“It wasn’t that bad!” Shoyo punched Kei’s arm.

“Then why was-“

“Hey, what the hell is going on with you two?” Kageyama and the others had caught up with them.

“What do you mean?” Shoyo was clearly unaware of the conversation that had taken place only moments ago.

“Of course you wouldn’t hear that,” Kageyama scowled.

“Tsukki, what’s going on?” Tadashi asked.

“Why do you guys have to assume something happened?” Kei snapped, walking away from the group and into the school.

“Something happened,” Yachi stared after Kei.

“Hinata, what’s going on between you two?” Kageyama demanded.

“Nothing,” Shoyo looked down at his feet, hands fumbling with the zipper on his jacket.

“You know you’re a terrible liar,” Tadashi told him.

“But it’s true!” Shoyo protested. “Nothing’s going on!”

“Do you wish there was?” Yachi chose her words carefully.

Shoyo didn’t say anything, but the expression on his face gave it away.

“Hinata, really, what happened?” Tadashi was starting to get worried.

Shoyo opened his mouth to respond at the same moment his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open, eyes scanning the screen.

“Don’t have to watch my every move.”

“Who was that?” Kageyama asked.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Shoyo slipped his phone back in his pocket. “I’ll see you guys at practice, yeah?”

“He’s not going to tell us, either.” Yachi watched as Shoyo spun around and dashed inside.

“Think you’ll have any luck, Yamaguchi?” Kageyama asked the other boy.

“Me? With Tsukki?” Tadashi crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t know. If he’s this shut off now, there’s probably not much I can do to get him to spill it.”

“Maybe I can ask Shoyo privately later,” Yachi said, following as Tadashi and Kageyama went inside.

“I mean, we all know they’re both gay, so what’s the problem?” Kageyama reached his shoe locker and fumbled with the combination lock. “It’s pretty obvious and Hinata even told us about him.”

“But I don’t think Tsukishima-kun knows that we know,” Yachi pointed out.

“Didn’t he tell you?” Kageyama asked Tadashi, who was bent over untying his shoelaces.

“He hasn’t acknowledged that I know, anyway.” Tadashi shook his head. “I figured it out ages ago, but I haven’t actually talked to him about it.”

“I’ll try to say something to Hinata-kun after practice,” Yachi said.

“I can help,” Kageyama said.

“You’ll just terrify him so much he won’t talk,” Yachi shook her head.

“I’m not that bad.” Kageyama wasn’t happy about this decision, but he relented. “So that leaves Tsukishima to Yamaguchi.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Tadashi said. “But you guys know as well as I do that if Tsukki doesn’t want to talk, he won’t talk.” 

-

It was one of the more awkward practices that Kei remembered attending. He was shadowing Ennoshita, learning the requirements of being the captain, while Klageyama shadowed Narita as the vice-captain. The setter wasn’t trying to hide his attempts to watch Kei from across the gym, but Kei tried to ignore him anyway.

Kei was more concerned about Shoyo, who had been having quite possibly the worst practice he had ever had. He recalled their first practice match with Seijo and thought that that was tame in comparison.

“Hinata, watch out for the net!”

Kei signed as Shoyo fell face-first into the net for the third time that afternoon. Clearly Shoyo was having an off day. What Kei couldn’t understand was why he was avoiding looking at him. They spoke as little as possible and even then it was only about volleyball, which under normal circumstances Kei would have ignored.

“Does he remember?”

“Does who remember what?” Kei hadn’t realized that he was speaking out loud until he saw Kinoshita and Tanaka standing next to him.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” Kei tried to brush it off as if it was nothing, but his seniors did not look convinced.

The walk home after practice felt out of place, too. Kei was quiet as usual, listening to his music and occasionally jumping into the conversation for a quick word before falling silent again. Shoyo, on the other hand, was uncharacteristically subdued. He didn’t have his headphones on again, but he didn’t say a word the entire time and he was so zoned out that Yachi had to shout at him four times to remind him that he was walking past his street.

“Think he’ll be okay?” Kageyama watched anxiously as Shoyo walked down the street away from the group. “I wonder if he’ll walk past his house.”

“He’ll be fine,” Kei adjusted his headphones.

“I’ll call him later to make sure he got home,” Kageyama said, sprinting to catch up with the others, who had already continued on their walk home.

“You’re so overprotective of him, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi pointed out.

“No one can spike my tosses like he can.” Kageyama spoke as if Yachi had asked him about the weather.

“Are you sure that’s all it is?” Kei said before he could stop himself.

“What was that?” Kageyama spun around and glared up at Kei, ready to start a fight if necessary.

“Nothing, just forget it.” Kei shook his head.

“You okay?” Kageyama cocked his head to the side. “Normally you’d be trying to pick a fight with me right now. You being this calm is kinda weird.”

“Guess I just have other things on my mind.” Kei turned back to Tadashi. “Still studying at my house tonight?”

“Y-yeah,” Tadashi was caught off guard by Kei’s response that it took him a few seconds to recognize that Kei was talking to him.

“Okay, see you guys tomorrow,” Yachi waved as she and Kageyama went their separate ways while Tadashi and Kei went down the nearby side street.

An hour later found Kei and Tadashi in Kei’s bedroom with the space heater on, both boys bundled up in hoodies until the room felt like it wasn’t on the arctic tundra. The small table in Kei’s room was covered with notes and textbooks for Kei’s classes and biology and chemistry books for Tadashi’s.

“So many books…” Kei groaned as he looked at the stack of novels on the floor, stacked so high they looked like they would collapse at a moment’s notice.

“Hey, no one’s forcing you to become an English teacher,” Tadashi added a battered copy of ‘The Once and Future King’ to the top of the pile, watching it teeter slightly. “Though to be fair, that’s a lot of books.”

“Mental health through literature and how it was presented in relation with society.” Kei spouted off. “And an English literature teacher, thank you very much.”

“So I’m guessing you’d rather have a copy of ‘Flowers for Algernon’ instead of ‘The Once and Future King’, then?” Tadashi plucked the book from the pile.

“Fourth from the bottom, underneath Aki-nii’s copy of ‘The Bell Jar’”.” Kei pointed at the mound of books.

Tadashi leaned over so he could see, craning his neck to read the titles.“Oh yeah, that’s the copy that Akiteru-kun gave you for your birthday, right?”

“Hmm.” Kei nodded, eyes glued to his notebook. “And I’ve got a stack of research papers somewhere, but Yachi might have them.”

“I wonder if Kageyama’s heard from Hinata yet.” Tadashi pulled his phone out of his bag. “He was really out of it at practice today.”

“Probably his last brain cell dying,” Kei said easily enough.

“You know you don’t really mean that.” Tadashi gave Kei a stern look as he tapped on his phone. “Looks like he’s okay. Kageyama’s trying to talk to him.”

“A practice in futility if I ever saw one.” Kei picked up his highlighter and ran it over a few sentences in his notes.

“Both he and Yachi want me to talk to you, too.” Tadashi set his phone down and leaned against the table.

“About what?” Kei asked hesitantly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“About why you’ve been so grumpy today?” Tadashi phrased his response like a question. “Especially about what you said this morning.”

Kei remained silent.

“Something happened, didn’t it?” Tadashi asked quietly, wanting Kei to know that he wasn’t being forced to say anything he didn’t want to.

Kei paused and, after deciding that he could trust Tadashi, nodded slowly.

“Would you tell me if I ask?”

One of the first things Tadashi learned about Kei was that when something was bothering him, he didn’t talk about it, especially if he didn’t trust the person he was talking to. Tadashi didn’t like to force Kei to say anything, but he knew that getting him to talk was the only way to get things off his chest and to sort out whatever problem he was facing.

He was very relieved when Kei nodded again.

“Okay, so what happened?” Tadashi put his elbows up on the table, eyes staring into Kei’s. “Did Hinata do something while he was drunk?”

“Oh, Hinata did a great number of things while he was drunk.” Kei tried to sound as dismissive as he could, but he could still hear his voice shake.

“Which one is bothering you?” Tadashi pressed. “And were you drunk too?”

“I had some saké, but not as much as Hinata.” Kei was still trying to focus on his homework at the same time. “Actually, he didn’t have that much. He really just can’t hold it.”

“Okay, now I’m confused.” Tadashi held up his hands. “Who started it? You or Hinata?”

“I…don’t actually remember.” Kei frowned. “We went out on the back deck because he was saying the house was too hot and we were talking and then he’s kissing me and-“

“Whoa, what now?” Tadashi’s eyes grew wide. “He actually kissed you?”

“Or I kissed him, I really don’t remember which.” Kei could feel his face getting hot. “One minute we’re talking and the next thing I know he’s kissing me and I didn’t know what was going on, but I didn’t want him to stop…”

“That explains why you said that this morning.” Tadashi rested his chin in the palm of his hand. “I take it he’s pretty good, then?”

“I don’t know who he’s been practicing with, but yeah,” Kei said. “I assume it’s Kageyama, but who knows?”

“And does he remember this?” Tadashi ignored Kei’s last comment for the time being. “Did he talk to you about it?”

“No, he sort of just stopped in the middle and ran off,” Kei shook his head. “This morning was the first time I’ve heard from him since.”

“And he certainly wouldn’t say anything about it with us around,” Tadashi mused.

“I don’t know why he just left like that.” Kei crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I didn’t do anything wrong, did I?”

“It doesn’t sound like it,” Tadashi shook his head. “I mean, you didn’t actually…”

“Actually what?” Kei stared at Tadashi.

“You know…” Tadashi couldn’t bring himself to say it, but Kei caught on pretty quickly.

“What? No! Of course not.” Kei looked mortified. “No, nothing like that.”

“Okay, I was just checking.” Tadashi coughed nervously. “Though your sex life is really none of my concern.”

“But what should I do now?” Kei asked earnestly. “We can’t exactly go on like this.”

“Try talking to him about it,” Tadashi said simply.

“Nope.” Kei said flatly. “No way.”

“And why not?” Tadashi said in the tone of voice that reminded Kei of a stern schoolteacher.

“It was hard enough telling you all of this. There’s no way I can tell him,” Kei said. “Besides, he clearly likes Kageyama, so-“

“Why do you think he likes Kageyama?” Tadashi asked.

Kei blinked at him.

“Because they’re always together, he talks about him a lot, and they’re so clingy with each other…”

“You do realize that all of those things could be said for you and Hinata, right?” Tadashi pointed out. “And I don’t think that you’ve actually come out and said that you like Hinata, either.”

“Yama, I technically haven’t even told you that I’m gay yet,” Kei said. “It seems like you’ve already figured it out, though.”

“I’ve known for as long as you have.” Tadashi assured him. “Is part of the problem because you’re in denial about liking Hinata?”

“No, that was never the problem,” Kei leaned back against the wall. “Not that I can really deny it anymore.”

“You still think Hinata likes Kageyama.” Tadashi could see that this is where Kei was getting stuck.

“I really don’t have any reason to think otherwise.” Kei was watching Tadashi.

“Kei, we all thought that Hinata liked you,” Tadashi said.

“Who is we?” Kei arched an eyebrow.

“Me and Kageyama and Yachi,” Tadashi answered. “I told you they were asking what was going on with you.”

“Don’t you guys have anything better to talk about?” When Tadashi gave him a look, Kei added, “Well, I still think you’re wrong.”

“You could talk to him and find out. Which I think is something you should do, anyway,” Tadashi added. “Personally, I think Hinata was so out of it today because he thinks things are weird now between you two.”

“Which they are.” Kei couldn’t say that this wasn’t the case.

“They don’t have to be. Things won’t get better if you don’t talk to him and you know it.” Tadashi pointed out. “For what its worth, it seemed really weird to not see you guys do that combo block against Narita and Tanaka at practice today.”

“The celestial block.” Kei informed him.

Tadashi stared at him.

“That’s what Hinata calls it,” Kei said with a shrug.

“Because of the whole sun and moon thing?” Tadashi assumed.

“Still, there’s no way I can talk to him about this.” Kei changed the subject and picked up his highlighter again. “Especially since he probably doesn’t remember.”

“Doesn’t it hurt more not knowing?” Tadashi wondered.

“I’ve gone this long, haven’t I?” Kei challenged.

“That’s not really the point I’m trying to make,” Tadashi sighed, picking up his own textbooks and opening them up, sensing that the conversation was coming to a close. “Look, if he doesn’t remember, we’ll talk about that then. I think Hinata remembers a lot more than you give him credit for.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that took me a lot longer than I expected. Still not sure how I feel about the ending, but it's better than the others I've come up with.

Tadashi, much to Kei’s chagrin, was right. Shoyo and Kei spent most of the whole week avoiding each other and on the few occasions they were forced to interact, their conversations were barely more than a few words. It got to the point where Kageyama threatened to sit them both down and force them to speak properly to each other.

“This couldn’t possibly get any worse,” Kei said to Tadashi at practice one afternoon while both boys took a break and watched the blustery winter winds tear through the school grounds.

Immediately after Kei finished his sentence, Shoyo backed into the ball cart, sending volleyballs flying across the gym, one of which almost hitting Coach Ukai in the back of the head. 

“I stand corrected.” Kei winced.

“He’s really not having a good day.” Tadashi focused his attention back on the window. “Hey, do you think we’ll really get snow today?”

“Beats me,” Kei said.

“Do you guys have any idea what’s gotten into Hinata?” Ennoshita approached the second years, watching as Narita tried to stop Tanaka and Nishinoya from pelting volleyballs at Shoyo.

Kei remained silent, choosing instead to watch his senior instead.

“No idea,” Tadashi responded, which technically wasn’t a lie.

“This is ridiculous.” Ennoshita’s hands fell to his hips. “I mean, he has his scatterbrained moments sometimes, but it’s never this bad. Or for so long.”

“Hmm.” Kei nodded once.

“Maybe something happened over the break,” Ennoshita mused before he walked over to help Narita discipline Nishinoya and Tanaka.

Tadashi gave Kei a knowing look.

“Don’t you dare, Yama.” Kei hissed.

“Ennoshita-senpai said it, not me!” Tadashi threw his hands up in self-defense. 

“I know what you’re getting at,” Kei leaned back against the wall. 

“Kageyama said that Hinata hasn’t said anything to him about it.” Tadashi took a drink from his water bottle before continuing. “Or much of anything, for that matter.”

“He’s avoiding Kageyama, too?” This was something that Kei hadn’t expected.

“Not so much avoiding, I think, as it is Hinata not wanting to talk much.” Tadashi watched the two in question practice a new toss that Kageyama was working on. “And I think we can all agree that’s pretty unusual for Hinata.”

“Which means that he probably won’t talk to me even if I ask,” Kei said quickly.

“You’re not getting out of it that easily, Tsukki.” Tadashi handed Kei his water bottle. 

“It was worth a shot.” Kei shrugged.

“Okay, time for cool-down stretches before the team huddle!” Ennoshita’s voice rang throughout the gym, followed shortly by the sounds of sneakers squeaking against the floor.

“When I’m captain, I’m not calling it the team huddle,” Kei grimaced, pulling Tadashi to his feet and walking across the gym.

“Hinata told me that you were going to call it the Karasuno power hour,” Tadashi snickered. 

“Kageyama was joking when he said that.” Kei rolled his eyes. “I hope.”

Twenty minutes later, after stretches and a speech on team unity from Takeda-sensei, the team was dismissed and Kei found himself in the clubroom. Most of the team had already left, wanting to go home before the impending winter storm started, but a few members remained. 

“Did Yachi go home already?” Kei asked the team at large. “I forgot to ask if she had some of my English notes.”

“She was going to a study group after practice, so I think she left already,” Kageyama said as he walked towards the door. “I’ll be outside, okay?”

“Okay, I guess,” Kei shrugged, slipping his coat over his uniform.

“A study group in this weather?” Tadashi reiterated. 

“So I guess you didn’t want to come over for game night tonight?” Kei assumed. “You know my mother doesn’t care if you stay over and you have some of your clothes in my room.”

“No, I’m still coming over.” Tadashi pulled on his sneakers. “How else am I going to beat you in ‘Halo’?”

The door to the clubroom opened, sending a frigid gust of wind into the room, causing the few remaining members to let slip a few choice words and duck for cover. Kageyama poked his head through the door, looking around the room before settling his gaze on Kei and Tadashi.

“Oh good, you’re still here,” was all he said before retreating again, taking the winter chill with him and letting the door close with a bang.

Kei and Tadashi exchanged puzzled looks. 

“What was that about?” Tadashi finished tying his shoes and grabbed is backpack from the bench.

“How should I know?” Kei questioned, following Tadashi out of the room and out the door into the cold wind waiting for them. “Fuck me, it’s cold out here.”

“But I still don’t want to.” Tadashi followed Kei down the metal steps.

“Don’t want to what?” Kei stopped and looked back at Tadashi.

“Fuck you.” Tadashi grinned wickedly.

“Oh for-“ Kei rolled his eyes before continuing down the steps. “And they say I’m the sarcastic one.”

“Which you are.” Tadashi jumped past Kei and landed like a cat on the ground. “And come on, I’ve been waiting to make that joke for ages! You’ve got to let me have that one.” He waited for Kei to catch up with him before he said, “But perhaps you could ask Hinata? Or is that too soon?”

“Definitely not doing that,” Kei felt his face growing hot despite the cold winter air. “Come on, let’s just find Kageyama and Hinata and go home. It’s way too cold out here.”

“Maybe I’ll just watch you play something tonight…” Tadashi was already thinking about other things. 

“You don’t want to play ‘Halo’ tonight?” Kei reached into his backpack for his headphones and connected them to his iPod.

“Kind of, but you’ve been playing that mystery game lately and that sounds like more fun right now.” Tadashi pulled his gloves out of his coat pocket and slipped them on.

“If you’re sure.” Kei eyed Tadashi for a moment before focusing his attention in front of him.

“Come on, I see Kageyama and Hinata at the gates.” Tadashi broke out in a jog, which Kei considered far too impractical considering the weather.

“More effort than necessary.” Kei pulled the headphones up over his ears.

He met up with the others moments later, Kageyama looking impatient and Shoyo playing with something on his phone. 

“Ready to go?” Kageyama tapped his foot impatiently, arms folded across his chest.

“Actually, can I talk with Tsukishima for a minute?” Shoyo said suddenly, his eyes moving over to Kei.

“Sure.” Kageyama blinked in surprise. “Want us to wait for you?”

“No, that’s okay,” Shoyo shook his head.

“I’ll just meet you at your house, Tsukki,” Tadashi took a few steps over to join Kageyama. 

“Mom knows you have a key, it’s fine.” Kei nodded.

Tadashi gave Kei a knowing smile before he followed Kageyama away from the school, leaving both Shoyo and Kei standing awkwardly at the gates. Kei turned back to look at Shoyo and was surprised to find the flame-haired boy staring at him more intently than he had during the entire week.

“You okay?” he asked, noticing how Shoyo was shivering in spite of the thick scarf and hat he was wearing. “You look pretty cold.”

“I was actually going to see if you wanted to get some coffee at the usual place,” Shoyo said. “I think we both really need to talk.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Kei agreed as he followed Shoyo away from the school and into town.

They walked in silence, Kei with his headphones up over his ears and Shoyo checking his phone every few minutes. Kei couldn’t see what the conversations were, but he could make out that Shoyo was texting Kageyama and Kenma about something. He noticed more than a few times that Shoyo would quickly shake his head and take a deep breath, as if he as doing his best to calm himself down.

It wasn’t long before they found themselves at the coffee shop the second years liked to visit for study sessions after practice. The warmth was welcoming, but Kei would have liked it to be less crowded, though that was to be expected with the freezing temperatures outside.

“Getting your usual?” Shoyo looked up at Kei as they stood in line a few minutes later.

“Strawberry and raspberry herbal tea with a hint of lemon,” Kei pulled off his gloves and shoved them into his pockets. “And your triple shot espresso?”

“Are we really that predictable?” Shoyo wondered as he gave the barista their orders. 

“If it was warmer, I’d get the strawberry cheesecake bubble tea,” Kei said. “And I still don’t know why you order now and pay later. Seems like an odd system.”

“I’ll go get us a table if you wait, yeah?” Shoyo dashed off before Kei could say another word.

Kei sighed, looking in the direction where Shoyo had run off. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone to find he had a new message from Tadashi.

“Told your mom where you were. I’m watching movies with Akiteru-kun. Good luck! You can do it!”

Kei shoved his phone back in his pocket without sending a message back, feeling the warmth creepy back over his face again. It wasn’t long before their orders were called, though Kei had to pay for both of them since Shoyo had forgotten to give him money.

“Now where did he go?” Kei looked around the coffee shop before he found a shock of orange hair near the back in the corner of the room.

He made his way through the throng of people, taking care not to accidentally spill their drinks on anyone and he reached the table to find Shoyo spinning his phone in circles on the table. When he heard Kei approaching, he looked up and gave him a sheepish grin.

“I realized I forgot to give you money for my order,” Shoyo explained, taking his drink from Kei.

“Consider us even for when we got coffee last time,” Kei sat down across from Shoyo, sitting his drink down so he could take off his coat.

They lapsed into an awkward silence, each of them sipping on their drinks. Kei kept watching the window as the light dusting of snow started to fall and cover the ground.

“So…” Kei broke the silence a few minutes later.

“I guess we can’t avoid it any longer,” Shoyo traced the rim of his mug with his finger. “We’re talking about the same thing, right?”

“New Years?” Kei asked over his mug of tea.

“New Years,” Shoyo said glumly.

“I wasn’t sure if you remembered,” Kei reached for the sugar and dumped a few packets into his tea. “And you just left like that…”

“I’m sorry, I really shouldn’t have done that,” Shoyo started playing with the sugar packets on the table. “I just…”

“Just what?” Kei pressed.

“Couldn’t tell myself that you wanted to be doing that with me. I mean, I still don’t know if you…” Shoyo couldn’t seem to finish the sentence. “I thought you might, but you never said anything about it.”

“To be fair, I didn’t tell anyone,” Kei said.

“Not even Yamaguchi?” Shoyo asked.

“Not even Yamaguchi,” Kei repeated. “It’s not like I’m trying to keep it a secret. I just didn’t think it mattered.”

“It did to me,” Shoyo said quietly, staring into his coffee.

“Is that why you ran off that night?” Kei sipped at his tea.

“Partially,” Shoyo shrugged a shoulder.

“Then what was the other reason?” Kei asked.

“It’s just stupid. I don’t know how to explain it.” Shoyo frowned. “It felt right, but wrong at the same time, if that makes any sense.” He leaned back against the booth. “I’d be lying if I said I haven’t wanted to kiss you for longer than I can remember, but I didn’t want to be drunk when I did.”

“I wasn’t exactly the picture of sobriety, either,” Kei added some more sugar to his tea. 

“True, but I was still worse than you,” Shoyo pointed out. “And I didn’t think you remembered it because you never texted me after that and you just seemed off when we came back this week.”

“I didn’t say anything because I thought you’d forgotten about it,” Kei admitted. 

“There’s no way I could forget that,” Shoyo shook his head. “And have you been practicing with someone? There’s no way you’re naturally that good.”

“Never kissed anyone before,” Kei said simply.

“Oh man! First one and we were drunk, too,” Shoyo groaned, smacking his hand to his forehead.

“Wait, that was your first one too?” Kei frowned.

“Of course it was,” Shoyo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Really?” Kei stared at him in astonishment. “Not even with Kageyama?”

“Why Kageyama?” Shoyo cocked his head to the side. “You know he’s straight, right?”

“Yeah, but I always thought that you had a thing for him,” Kei shrugged a shoulder. “I mean, what with the way you two carry on.”

“Kageyama’s my best friend, but…” Shoyo trailed off, averting his gaze away from Kei.

“But what?” Kei pressed.

“…he’s not you.” Shoyo’s face was a dark shade of red.

“Oh.” Kei was, for once, at a loss for words.

“Geez, I knew this was going to be embarrassing, but I didn’t think it would be this bad.” Shoyo was squirming in his seat again.

“Hey, this is the second time I’m having to do this.” Kei drank some more of his tea. “I already had to tell all this to Yamaguchi.”

“Kageyama’s been trying to get me to talk, but I figured he’d make fun of me for it,” Shoyo said.

“He really has been worried about you,” Kei told him. “I think mostly because you haven’t been as ridiculous as usual. And practices have been disasterous.”

“I’ve been distracted!” Shoyo huffed. “He’s been asking me about you, too. As if I’d know! I haven’t properly spoken to you at all this year!” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and focused on Kei. “So what happens now? That shouldn’t have happened that way, but it sounds like we both wanted it anyway.”

“Why don’t we consider that a practice one?” Kei suggested.

“A practice run?” Shoyo arched an eyebrow.

“Like a sort of test. You know how you do all sorts of tests on games and software before they’re released to make sure they work properly.” Kei traced the rim of his mug with his index finger.

“Such a nerd,” Shoyo laughed. “I know your brother does IT stuff, but really.”

“You seem to enjoy my company in spite of that, though,” Kei retorted before he went on. “So since we were both a little drunk, maybe we could consider that a bug.”

“You just want me to kiss you again, don’t you?” Shoyo said.

“Now you’re catching on,” Kei grinned, leaning forward to give Shoyo a quick kiss before moving back, eyes on the flame-haired boy.

“Holy hell, how much sugar did you put in your tea?” Shoyo pretended to gag before he went back to his coffee.

“Not enough, I don’t think.” Kei reached for the sugar packets again. “I guess that was a no go, too.”

“No, the only problem was that you taste like you just ate an entire bowl of sugar.” Shoyo stuck out his tongue. “Other than that, it was fine.”

“That was also a lot simpler than what I was doing before.” Kei reached for Shoyo’s coffee stirrer, ignoring Shoyo’s squawk in protest, sticking it in his own mug of tea and mixing in the sugar. “Maybe you have lower standards than I thought. Especially if you’re interested in me.”

“I think you’re just too hard on yourself.” Shoyo corrected him. “You know, your brother was right. You need to start being more confident and put yourself out there.”

“He was talking about dating when he said that. The only one I wanted to notice me like that was you.” Kei reached over and messed with Shoyo’s hair.

“You’re a lot bolder than usual.” Shoyo eyed Kei. “I like it. I think I could get used to this.”

“Don’t expect there to be these awkward conversations all the time,” Kei told him. “Actually, I’d like to never have to have another conversation like this if I can help it.”

“I don’t really think we need to if we’re…wait, so what’s going on?” Shoyo frowned. “Does this mean that we’re dating now?”

“Well, I don’t go around kissing people and not dating them, so…” Kei finished the last of his tea, setting the mug on the table.

“Until all this started, you weren’t kissing anyone.” Shoyo made a face before he looked into Kei’s now empty tea mug. “You drank it even with all that sugar?”

“Still could’ve used more.” Kei mused.

“Maybe you like especially sweet things to balance out how salty you are,” Shoyo suggested.

“That’s been a running theory in my family since I was nine,” Kei said.

“Does your brother like bland things to balance out how cheerful he is?” Shoyo asked.

“How does that even make sense?” Kei asked as his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out to check. “That’s Yama.”

“What did he say?” Shoyo leaned over, peering at Kei’s phone.

“He wants to know how things are going and if you want to come over for game night…” Kei trailed off at the end. 

“Like board games?” Shoyo wondered.

“No, video games. Sometimes Aki-nii joins, like tonight, but not always.” Kei was sending a response back to Tadashi.

“And he’s okay if I go? I don’t want to mess up something,” Shoyo confirmed.

“Yama wouldn’t ask if he didn’t want you there. I guess this could work out.” Kei set his phone on the table and looked up at Shoyo.

“What do you mean?” Shoyo asked.

“So we can tell him what happened.” Kei said.

“Oh, right.” Shoyo caught on quickly. “I guess I should tell Kageyama and we can both tell Yachi?”

“Sounds like a good idea. So did you want to go? I’ll let him know.” Kei reached for his phone again. 

“Yeah, I’ll go.” Shoyo nodded.

“Good, so I can tell Aki-nii to get off my back about dating you.” Kei was already texting Tadashi back.

“Do I need to be worried?” Shoyo frowned.

“No, he’s actually going to be very happy about this,” Kei said. “Yama’s glad this all worked out, too.”

“I guess we should head over?” Shoyo reached over for his coat. 

“Yeah, better not keep them waiting,” Kei scooted out of the booth. “If my brother is joining us, he’ll want to start as soon as possible.”

“I take it Akiteru-kun gets very involved when it comes to game night?” Shoyo assumed, pulling on his coat and moving out of the booth. 

“Especially if we’re playing Smash tonight,” Kei grimaced. “I think competitive would be a better word to use.”

“What am I getting myself into?” Shoyo said in the tones of feigned worry.

“Just pretend you’re playing against Tanaka and Noya,” Kei suggested, knowing that their seniors were very competitive when it came to video games.

“If you say so…” Shoyo said slowly as he and Kei made their way through the crowded coffee shop. He ran into Kei when the blond boy stopped just short of the door. “What’s wrong?”

“Would you consider that a date?” Kei turned back to look at Shoyo.

Shoyo stopped to think for a moment. 

“Potentially.”

“Huh.” Was all that Kei said. “Not how I expected it to be.”

“Then let’s say it wasn’t. We can always go for a real one later,” Shoyo said. “One where we both know it’s a date.”

“I like that idea.” Kei nodded and opened the door, bracing himself for the burst of winter air. He shivered violently before he turned back to Shoyo and said, “Though let’s not go in the middle of a snow storm.”


End file.
